


Run before you Jump

by Mortwinbeauty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Rugby Captain John, Sherlock is on the track team, Teenlock, because them legggggsssssss thooooooo, rugbyjohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortwinbeauty/pseuds/Mortwinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all legs and balls from here ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run before you Jump

Sherlock crouched down to stretch his quads before stepping back into his blocks. He took a couple deep breaths and closed his eyes, raising his arse up at the call of set. His heart jumped at the sharp sweet snap of the starter gun and he was out of the blocks in a flash. Three steps into his run he was completely upright his eyes on the first hurdle. He cleared it and a small smirk appeared on his face as he forced his spikes down quickly and dug his foot into the track, already preparing for the next hurdle. He crossed the hundred and wound down, slowing to a walking pace before doubling back to the coach, his hands on his head, his chest expanding to it’s fullest before compressed again. 

“How was that?” He asked his face obviously anxious.

“13.4.” His coach turned to him with a small smirk “But I think you can do better Holmes. You really need to dig your foot in when you land and lean into the next hurdle.” Sherlock grimaced and ran a hand through his curls to pull them off of his forehead. He spun away and stalked off to his bag, grabbing his water and taking a slight sip. He turned to the center of the field where the rugby team was going through their drills. He swallowed thickly when his eyes made contact with the captain, John Watson. Sherlock turned away quickly but not before he saw the warm smile on John’s lips. Sherlock threw his water to the ground and made his way back to the track, repeating the process for over an hour before practice was called.

Sherlock made his way back to his back and bent down to grab his hoodie, pulling it over his head and giving a small yelp as his head came through the top and John was standing in front of him. He pulled the hood off of his head and let his fingers run through his curls, ruffling them up a bit.

“That is bloody impressive. How smoothly you clear those hurdles. I, for one, could never do it”

Sherlock snorted and shook his head, biting his lower lip as he bent down to pick up his sports bag

“Coming from the one who tackles boy three times his size..” Sherlock giggled softly and looked off to the side in surprise as John took his sports bag and slung it over his shoulder with his own bag. 

“I can carry that on my own Watson”

“Doesn’t mean that I won’t” Sherlock leveled his gaze with John’s blue one ad shook his head, knowing that he wouldn’t win that fight. He walked with him in silence to his car in the school lot, pausing by his door and taking the bag, throwing it in the truck.

“Thanks..” he mumbled, leaning against the car and clearing his throat as John seemed to lean closer to him. 

“Hey, I have a game tomorrow after your practice, care to stick around?" 

Sherlock licked his lips and shrugged "Perhaps.” Sherlock, feeling bold, winked before sauntering to the other side of the car, getting in and starting it. He paused before rolling down the window 

“Score for me?” He called out 

John laughed softly and smirked.

“Oh I plan to Holmes. I plan to”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA! Bet ya'll thought there would be porn but nahhh..This was just a comfort thing(Because I used to be a hurdler tooooooooo and I miss it!) but I could always add on!


End file.
